


Friend Has a Date With "The Veronica Watson" (And Things Go Terribly Wrong)

by Ellie226



Series: Boy's Friend Meets World [1]
Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Discipline, Implied Past Child Abuse, Non-Consensual Parental Spanking, Parental Spanking, Past Child Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: Shawn has the opportunity to go on a date with "The Veronica Watson" (Season 3, episode 2, The Double Lie), and he doesn't care what has to happen in order for that to happen.Mr. Turner's in over his head, and Alan Matthews gives him some great advice for how to handle Shawn's hijinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.....this happened. I'm not feeling great about it just because I'm writing spanking fanfiction about shows I loved as a child. In my defense, even as a kid I was imagining this stuff.
> 
> Also, Turner's comment about not being alone with a teenage boy in an empty apartment? I know, I know, it sounds misogynistic and kind of victim-blame-y now, but it's a call back to the episode when Turner tells Shawn two teenagers shouldn't be in an empty apartment.
> 
> As for the rest of my stuff...In July, I start my two month break!!!And I'm down to my final two semesters after I finish this one! And I solemnly swear that I will be back to consistent writing once I'm done with my graduate program.

“So what are you going to do? Kick me out?” Shawn said, voice full of false bravado. It was fine. He’d done this before.

 

Jon rolled his eyes, “Shawn, come on. Every time one of us messes up doesn’t mean one of us has to take off.”

 

“Soooo,” Shawn looked down at his feet as he drew the word out. “What’re we going to do?”

 

The teacher smirked at him, saying, “Well, I’m going to take off and get Veronica Watson home. You’re going to go to your room and wait for me.”

 

Shawn’s face fell, realizing that the man had figured out that he’d stowed Veronica behind the couch.

 

Before he could try any sort of defense, Jon pointed, “Go to your room. And you better be there when I get home.”

 

“Can I just-”

 

“Go. Now.”

 

Shawn was new to this whole domesticated life, but he had gathered from interactions at school and from watching Cory that the one word sentences were not a good sign.

 

The ride home with Veronica was awkward, with Jon not wanting to make the girl uncomfortable. He knew he should walk her to the door and tell her parents where their kid had been, but he couldn’t bring himself to humiliate Shawn that way. He couldn’t help but say something to her once he got her home.

 

“Hey, Veronica,” he said, ducking his head so he could make eye contact through the open door.

 

“Yeah,” she replied, smiling awkwardly. “Thanks for the ride, Mr. Turner.”

 

“Uh huh,” he agreed. “Look, Shawn’s a good kid, and you’re welcome at our apartment whenever.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Jon forced himself to say what he knew he needed to, “But good kid or not, nice guy or not, it’s not a good idea for you to be in an apartment alone with a teenaged boy. Especially on the first date. So, your next visit needs to be when there’s an adult there. Got it?’

 

“Yeah,” she nodded, not making eye contact. “Thanks again,” she got out quickly, before closing the door and making her way inside her own home.

 

The ride back to the apartment was a hell of a lot faster, and it was over far too soon for Jonathan’s taste. He was really dreading what came next in his night.

 

As he made his way up all five flights of stairs, ignoring the elevator to buy himself time, he reviewed what Alan had said.

 

Consistency. Consistency was key. Shawn had never had it, and God only knew how long the kid was going to be with him. So, it was his job to instill consistency and discipline. Even if they both hated it. And Jon figured they were both going to hate it.

 

Shawn made what he had to do a little easier when Jon walked through the front door and found the kid lounging back on the couch, can of soda in hand, television going.

 

Shutting the door behind him, Jon forced his voice to remain calm as he asked, “Was there some part of what I said to you that was unclear, Shawn?”

 

“I went to my room,” Shawn set his soda down, waving his hand. “It was boring, so I came back out here. But, still in the apartment.”

 

The kid had a point. Not leaving the apartment counted as progress at least. In the past, Shawn had skipped out on every conversation he didn’t want to have, just right out a window to avoid it. Regardless, he was not doing what he’d been told, and Alan had stressed that the only way to handle this was to start laying down the law and sticking to it.

 

“Well, I’d get used to that room if I were you,” Jon replied, plucking the remote up from the coffee table and turning off the tv. “You’re going to be spending a lot of time in there.”

 

“What, you’re grounding me?" Shawn scoffed. “You lied too.”

 

Jon sat down next to him and nodded, conceding, “Yeah, I did. And I shouldn’t’ve. But I grew up like you Shawn; there was never anybody telling me what to do or how to handle stuff. I should’ve been honest with you. Regardless, that doesn’t excuse your behavior. And unlike me, you actually have an adult who is going to hold you accountable.”

 

“This sucks,” Shawn flopped backward, crossing his arm. “For how long?”

 

“We’ll discuss that in a minute,” Jon replied.

 

Shawn blew a puff of air up, ruffling his bangs, “What? You’re going to lecture me more?”

 

“Not sure about that part,” Jon said grimly, appreciating that the kid was making this somewhat easier. He began rolling up his sleeves, and Shawn’s posture changed, the kid stiffening a bit and almost imperceptibly scooting away from the man.

 

Jon grabbed his upper arm and forced him to a standing position, “You can stay where you are, Shawn. I’ll tell you where you need to be.”

 

“What’re you doing, Jon?” Shawn’s voice had gotten just a touch higher, and he was speaking quickly.

 

“Something we’re both going to hate,” Jon flashed him a smiled, grabbing the kid by the hand and pulling him off balance to topple the kid face down over his lap.

 

“What’re you doing?” Shawn repeated, voice definitely higher this time.

 

Jon mused that this was apparently a first for both of them, and he put his left hand firmly in the small of Shawn’s back before slapping down with the right.

 

“I’m spanking you,” he explained, somewhat redundantly. He found the first few swats didn’t get a huge response from the stunned boy, although he soon began wriggling fiercely and screeching to be let up.

 

“When I’m done,” Turner replied grimly, starting up a regular pace.

 

As soon as Shawn realized that his movement wasn’t getting him anywhere, he began arguing, “I’m not a child. You know, this doesn’t even hurt. You’re being ridiculous.”

 

The teacher tried slapping down harder but found that even the overly worn denim was harder on his hand than on Shawn’s ass.

 

To the teen’s relief, he found himself back on his feet, shocked at how quickly the man could move. This shock turned to further horror as Turner efficiently jerked the loose jeans down without even bothering with the button before he turned Shawn back over his knee. This time he took Shawn’s free hand and pinned it to the small of the boy’s back, under his own.

 

“Stop!” Shawn was downright frantic now, squirming wildly and arguing even more.

 

Jon started up at a fast pace, finding that it was far more effective without his jeans. He made note of that to himself for the next time. Much as he was not enjoying this, he had no doubt that there would in fact be a next time with Hunter.

 

“I’ll stop when I’m done,” he retorted, starting to lecture. It felt more natural than simply ignoring the boy’s cries.

 

“And I’m far from done,” he told him. “You’re not a stray dog, Shawn, whatever you told Cory. You’re a kid. You’re my kid. And so we’re clear, from now on, you are subject to my discipline.”

 

Shawn’s arguing had slowed  and then halted as he found himself having to focus more on not crying, and his breath hitched at the words ‘my kid.’

 

He tamped down on the feelings he felt rising up in his chest, pushing away the old painful memories. Every time he was the last kid picked up from school, if someone bothered to pick him up, which was literally every day starting the second week of kindergarten. Every school performance that he saw Alan and Amy’s faces grinning up at Cory like he was the sun, with absolutely no one in the audience who felt that way about him. Every birthday and Christmas he had to make up stories about what he’d received. Every meal microwaved because there was no one around to make sure he ate.

 

“Stop,” he managed to get out, voice strangled.

 

“Not yet,” Jonathan replied grimly, tilting the boy forward as Alan had suggested and beginning to slap down hard on the crease where buttocks met thighs and then down his bare thighs to the backs of the boy’s knees.

 

As he did that, he also began going over the list of rules that he had come up with during his multiple trips this evening.

 

“You will obey me, here and at school. You will stick to your curfew. You will not bring girls to this apartment when there isn’t an adult present. You will keep me informed of where you are at all times. You will go to school and do your homework.”

 

Slapping down harder with each word at this final rule, he said, “And you will not do anything to endanger yourself.”

 

It was the most important rule, and Jon kept up the punishing pace and swallowed down the lump in his own throat.

 

“You are a good kid, Shawn, and your behavior is going to reflect that from now on. Because if it doesn’t, this can get a lot worse. Got me?”

 

Shawn nodded from his place upside down, feet still kicking periodically as he struggled hard not to cry. He was not going to fucking cry. Shawn Hunter did not fucking cry. Not when his mom left. Not when his dad took off. Not when things were far scarier, and Chet was home and drinking.

 

“What was that?” Jon asked, hating himself a little.

 

He could tell Shawn was almost there. Alan had told him all the signs to look for when he had explained that at least the first one, he needed to make sure Shawn got all the way to helpless tears, explaining that although he rarely had to do that with Cory, on the occasions that Eric still caught hell he had to make a bigger impression.

 

The more they believed they were too old for it, Alan had explained, the more you had to make sure they got to that point. Because what came after was even more important, and Alan had suspected Shawn wouldn’t put up with it until he was feeling very young.

 

Shawn didn’t say anything, and Turner slapped down harder with every word, “You will follow these rules, or you’ll find yourself in this position again, is that clear?”

 

The boy bit down on his lip, willing himself to get through this. Turner had to be almost done. He just had to hold out.

 

Just as stubborn as Shawn, Jonathan went full force with the smacks as he said, “Do you understand me?”

 

Still no response, and he said pleadingly, “Please just tell me you understand, Shawn. I really don’t want to have to keep doing this.”

 

That did it, and Shawn struggled to answer through clenched teeth, “Yes.”

 

“You understand?” Turner asked, hating himself and everything about this.

 

Instead of responding, Shawn went limp, sobbing. He had really thought Turner would stop once he talked, and it had been damn hard to talk without crying given how much his ass hurt. It was official. This would never end. He was going to be here forever, and he was starting to wonder if it was possible for skin to burst into flame.

 

He was so stuck in that loop of misery that he didn’t even realize that as soon as the tears started, Jonathan stopped. Stopped spanking that is. Instead, he let go of Shawn’s hand and started slowly rubbing his back.

 

Alan had said he’d figure this part out, and after a moment of worrying he was fucking it all up, Jon gave in to his instincts and started talking, some soothing babble he hadn’t known he knew.

 

“You’re fine,” he murmured. “We’re done. It’s over. Everything’s good. You’re fine. Shhhh.”

He just kept going, on a loop, until Shawn slowly came to the realization that the pain in his butt was no longer growing, and Turner was talking to him like some sounded bird. In spite of himself, and every ingrained habit that made him want to jump away and get someplace else, someplace where he could be small and vulnerable and cry alone until he was ready to be himself again, he stayed still.

 

Turner noticed the unnatural stillness stopped the patter and the cautious backrub to help Shawn up. Although the boy did make an attempt to jump away from Turner once he was on his feet, he found himself pulled into a hug by the now standing man.

 

He didn’t pull away once he was there, letting Turner start up with the back patting and gentle words. After a moment, his hands moved from dangling uselessly by his sides, instead wrapping around Jon, then wrapping tighter.

 

Instead of calming down more, Shawn started sobbing harder again, and Turner held him, helplessly, wondering if he should call Alan Matthews to ask him if he’d fucked something up here.

 

In spite of Turner’s rising panic, Shawn felt himself calming down. As hard as he was crying, and as much as his ass hurt (which it did, a lot), what he was mostly feeling was a sense of peace. Sure, underneath that were thoughts about what this meant and why and how this was going to change things, but mostly, there was just peace.

 

Luckily, Shawn slowly started to calm down, tears slowing. It wasn’t before there was a giant wet mark on Jon’s shirt, but he did stop crying. And Turner held him the entire time. Finally, when Shawn began to pull away, he directed the boy toward the couch, smiling a little when Shawn balked at sitting down.

 

“We can sit at the counter if you prefer?” he offered sarcastically.

 

Shawn shook his head, forcing himself to sit down, although not without a hiss of air between his teeth. At some point, he’d lost his jeans, but it wasn’t like Turner hadn’t seen him in his boxer shorts before, and Shawn knew he didn’t want to pull anything heavy over his ass at this point.

 

“So,” Turner started. “I’m sorry that I sprung that on you, but desperate times, kid.”

 

Shawn didn’t look at Turner, just shrugging, but when the silence dragged on, he said, “I get it.”

 

He didn’t, not really, but he also didn’t know what to say, and it seemed like they were just going to sit there until he said something.

 

“I don’t know that you do,” Turner replied, gently chiding. “This is partially my fault, Shawn. I haven’t set good boundaries with you, and you didn’t know where the line was because I didn’t. I meant what I said though; that stuff is over. You’re going to follow my rules, or you’re going to deal with the consequences.”

 

“Got it,” Shawn muttered, still looking down.

 

“And that starts with being grounded for the next week,” Turner told him.

 

“But you just-” Shawn trailed off.

 

“Spanked you?”

 

“Like a five year old,” Shawn made eye contact at that, looking wounded.

 

“Yeah,” Turner agreed. “And I’ll do it again. You do something dangerous again, I will absolutely put you over my knee and spank you like a kid. You want to be treated like an adult? Act like it.”

 

“That’s not fair!” Shawn was starting to regain some of his typical pigheadedness. “You can’t just-”

 

“I can,” the teacher cut him off. “I can, and I did, and I absolutely will again. I’m not going to have crazy rules, but you will have a curfew, you will tell me the truth, you will go to school and do your homework, I will know where you are at all times, you will not bring people back to this apartment without my knowledge, and you will not do anything that puts your safety at risk. Period. Those are non-negotiable.”

 

“That sucks!”

 

Shawn huffed and threw himself back against the couch, not able to hold back his yelp as he shifted onto a new part of his freshly spanked ass. Regardless, he forced himself to be quiet for a few minutes.

 

When that didn’t get a response, he finally asked, “Are you really going to do that again?”

 

Jon bit back teasing about not being able to say the word spank, instead saying, “Yeah. You do something dangerous, I will absolutely do that again. As for the other rules...we’ll see. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

 

“That sucks,” Shawn repeated.

 

Realizing that things weren’t going to get anywhere else tonight, with both of them exhausted, Turner simply nodded, “Your complaints are noted. Now go get ready for bed.”

 

“You’re sending me to bed?”

 

Shawn’s outraged shriek must have been heard by the neighbors, but Jon kept his face implacable, “Bet your ass I am, kid. Speaking of your ass, I wouldn’t be arguing so much if I were in your shoes.”

 

That got him a scowl, but Turner forced himself to ignore it, simply waving back toward Shawn’s bedroom and ordering, “Go on. Bed. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

 

To his immense relief, the kid listened, although it looked like he was just barely holding back his smart remark. Jon figured he must have struck a good balance between authoritative and authoritarian if the kid wanted to mouth off but was stopping himself.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

The next morning was...odd. Shawn woke up and rolled over onto his back, hissing as soon as his ass hit the mattress. He couldn’t believe this little kid punishment hurt so much still.

 

Almost as though Turner had been waiting outside the door, the teacher entered the room and pulled covers off of the boy.

 

“Time to get up, kid,” he ordered. “I’ve got breakfast going.”

 

He didn’t wait to see if Shawn bothered to get up, going back to the kitchen and leaving Shawn. The boy only spent a moment or two staring at nothing before he forced himself up. He didn’t want to be up, but he was also a little bit afraid of how Turner would react to that after last night. Plus, breakfast sounded good.

 

Slowly, Shawn wandered to the kitchen and took the stool Jon pointed out, wincing again when he sat down.

 

“Still sore?” Turner asked, sounding at least a little sympathetic.

 

The sympathy disappeared when Shawn scowled at him, “Of course! I can’t-”

 

“Hey,” Turner cut him off, “that right there? That was me being a nice guy. I’d really like to be a nice guy today, Shawn. But you start acting up, we can absolutely make me be a bad guy. Got it?”

 

Shawn couldn’t get rid of the look on his face, but he did duck his head and mutter, “Fine.”

 

“Alright,” Turner nodded, sitting down across from Shawn and sliding a plate toward the kid. “Good. Might as well make this as painless as possible.”

 

Shawn couldn’t help but crack a smile at that, “Kinda past that point, man.”

 

“Fair enough,” Turner agreed, smiling back. “So, let’s talk rules and consequences.”


End file.
